Eu Não Esqueço Nada shounen ai song ficincesto
by Hakesh-chan
Summary: Mais uma noite fria no deserto... os candidatos à Shaman descansam em algum lugar perdidos no meio do nada. De algum lugar um certo garoto de longos cabelos castanhos, os observam... na verdade... esse par de olhos, mira apenas seu próprio espelho...


**Fic postada dia 25/03/2005 e reeditada e revisada dia 24/02/2006 **

**Eu Não Esqueço Nada **

**Lyric by** : Kid Abelha

**Anime **: Shaman King

**vejo você de tão longe...**

**que só eu sei que é você. só eu sei te ver...**

sim...acho que é assim mesmo que tem de ser... sabe, por vezes eu me pego pensando em você... em como você está sempre sorrindo...em como parece não se importar. mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu sei que você não é assim... eu sei o que você REALMENTE esconde por de trás deste seu sorriso. Assim como eu ...

sim, somos iguais nesse ponto também... atrás desse meu jeito, eu também escondo o que de fato me agonia.

"INCOMPLETO"

**lembro de tudo o que houve... **

**de tudo o que ía haver,**

você não se lembra não e´?

sim! Você sabe bem do que eu falo!

falo da última vez em que encarnamos...quando ainda éramos um só.

ah se você lembrasse! Se você lembrasse do que éramos quando juntos! Do poder! Da força! Da imponência!

Juntos, podíamos tudo! Concretizaríamos os nossos sonhos! Faríamos desse mundo de humanos, um mundo de shamans... um mundo aonde o ser humano respeitasse a natureza e convivesse com ela...

"UTOPIA"

**do que não foi nada, **

**dentro dos nadas que havia...**

ainda não entendo o porquê de termos vindo separados...

Mais de mil anos se passaram desde que iniciamos a nossa jornada. sempre indo em busca do Bom Espírito, sempre derrotando à todos que se opunham, sempre fortes e imbatíveis. mas ainda assim... ainda assim, mesmo hoje, ... depois de tanto tempo... nós não conseguimos a dádiva do Bom Espírito.

Tanto tempo desperdiçado ... e por que?

por aqueles que não entendem... por aqueles que não vêem que apenas NÓS estamos pensando na salvação desse mundo!

Contra aqueles que não compreendem a grandeza da nossa missão... mas ainda assim... você os fez acompanharem-te... como?

... por que?... você também acha isso? também acha que o que TEMOS de fazer está errado!

"TRAIÇÃO"

**eu não esqueço nada,**

**a não ser de te esquecer... **

**nem ao meio dia,...**

**nem de madrugada, **

**eu não esqueço nada... **

**nem vou esquecer...**

agora eu entendo... ENTENDO TUDO!

me lembro de ter me questionado desta maneira da última vez... 500 anos atrás... quando ainda estávamos juntos... foi a primeira vez em que hesitei.

Questionei-me se EU, Hao, estaria errado... então foi isso... foi por isso que nos separamos ... você queria ter certeza não foi?

... queria ME testar...queria SE testar! ver qual é o seu limite... até aonde vai a nossa força..até onde estamos certos...

então, por que está contra mim?

por que está contra NÓS?

"INSEGURANÇA"

**nem o alívio do fim...**

**nem o delírio do começo,**

**nem um dia ...comum...**

Toda vez é igual... por mais que isso pareça absurdo, eu ainda sou um humano...

ARR! como essa palavra me causa repulsa!

"HUMANO"

... meu CORPO é humano! Minha ALMA é de shaman! Eu jamais seria como eles! Jamais seria UM deles!

mas infelizmente... como eu sei bem, ... e SÓ o meu corpo que ainda é humano... ainda envelheço...ainda sou afetado pelos males da humanidade...ainda posso perecer...

Ainda assim, toda vez que renasço, sinto a mesma vivacidade o mesmo esplendor...a mesma vontade de viver!

"ILUSÃO"

**você me trata tão bem...**

**mantém meu coração ferido.**

como trata à TODOS aliás!

Não sou um qualquer! EU SOU VOCÊ ! Sou sua outra metade! Como me trata desse jeito?

É como se pra você eu fosse um estranho ...alguém que não quer o seu bem... você, assim como eu, esconde debaixo desse sorriso a sua solidão...suas mágoas...suas tristezas... acha que eu não vejo? Que eu não sinto isso também?... em mim, essa solidão, é a falta que você me faz...

E você? o que você esconde dentro de você?

você também sente a minha falta? ...pois eu sinto a sua...

"UNILATERAL"

**vou lhe fazer um pedido:**

**não fique perto de mim!...**

SIM! SE AFASTE! NÃO PRESCISO DE VOCÊ!

Enquanto os meus olhos se turvam de lágrimas, os seus sorriem alegremente para os que estão ao seu lado!

... não, não é o mesmo sorriso que você me dá... tem algo nele... algo que não compreendo...

POR QUE RAIOS VOCÊ NÃO ME SORRI DESSE JEITO?

Desde quando comecei a sentir a sua falta assim?

Desde quando passei a me importar com o que VOCÊ pensa... com o que VOCÊ quer... com QUEM você quer...?

"CIÚMES"

**por que eu não esqueço nada,**

**a não ser de te esquecer...**

**nem ao meio dia,... **

**nem de madrugada,**

**eu não esqueço nada...**

venho seguindo você...

você sabe disso ... e você não se importa.

você gosta?

gosta que esteja por perto?

pois devia saber que eu o quero. O quero junto de mim! o quero comigo!

o quero como o meu único amigo...

o quero por que nunca esqueci de ti...

o quero por que não consigo te tirar da minha mente...

o quero por que você me pertence!

o quero, por que eu não te esqueço...por que eu não te esqueço...por que eu não te esqueço...por que eu não te esqueço...por que eu não te esqueço...por que eu não te esqueço... MAS POR QUE EU NÃO TE ESQUEÇO?...

"COMPREENSÃO"

**por que eu não esqueço nada, **

**a não ser de te esquecer...**

**nem ao meio dia,... **

**nem de madrugada, **

**eu não esqueço nada...**

**nem vou esquecer...não...**

você continua a me seguir...não sei o que você tem que me atrai tanto...

é fácil sentí-lo mesmo de longe... sua energia não me assusta nem me confunde mais.

por Deus!

E você ainda diz que éramos ainda mais fortes do que isso!

será que se eu me unisse à você, você mudaria?

será que poderíamos ser um só?

Estou inseguro...mas não consigo deixar de sorrir... quando te sinto por perto, me reconforto... é como se eu sentisse falta de alguma coisa que há em você...e que isso me completa...

olho para Ren...

ele também já sabe que você está por perto, vejo ódio e o ciúme brotarem-lhe à fronte... parece estar estampado no meu sorriso que você nos acompanha... fazer o que? não consigo evitar... meu corpo estremece e não sei o que dizer... estranhamente me sinto clamo perto de você Hao... é como se eu não precisasse saber nada sobre você... é como se o tivesse conhecido a minha vida toda...

Ainda assim, você pra mim é um mistério... um mistério que eu preciso desvendar... algo que eu TENHO que saber!

preciso...

preciso...

preciso ...

...TENHO que me lembrar de você!

TENHO QUE ME LEMBRAR DE NÓS!

não sei esquecer você...

não sei viver sem você respirar.

"ACEITAÇÃO"

fim

* * *

E AÍ ? CURTIRAM ? RSRSR 


End file.
